Lectura inesperada
by lady karen
Summary: ¿Puede un castigo de la tia Elroy ser algo revelador? ¿Un libro que no deberias leer podria rebelar tus sentimientos? One Shot. Escrito con mucho sentmiento para la GF 2012 en defensa de Albert. Gracias.


_**Los personajes no me PERTENECEN**_

_**PERTENECEN a sus RESPECTIVAS autoras**_

_**La idea es totalmente mía y de **_

_**Mi propiedad.**_

"_Lectura inesperada"  
Por Karen L. _

__

En la mansión de Lakewood se encuentra la chica de rubios cabellos en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro con mucho pesar.

-¡Si no fuera por la tía! En estos momentos estaría paseando por el jardín de las rosas de Anthony…-Recriminandose a ella misma.- ¡Pero tenía que salir yo con mi bocota! ¡Le hubiera dicho que leí Romeo & Julieta! – suspiro amargamente; recordando aquella escena a la hora de la comida.

_…  
-Candy para completar tu instrucción para ser una dama debiste a ver leído un libro…-Candy trago en seco, siempre se ponía nerviosa y trato de recordar tan solo un libro de algunos pocos que había leído en su vida pero no recordó ninguno; por lo que se quedo callada.- ya veo…después de esto iras a la biblioteca a leer un libro que yo escogeré personalmente.  
-Pero tía…-Intento interrumpir.  
-¡Nada de tía! Yo lo escogeré…- Después de que la tía elroy había dictaminado su sentencia; se le ocurría a candy unos cuantos libros que había leído en el colegio y que en las tardes leía con Albert en la biblioteca.  
_  
…

-¡Yo y mi tonta capacidad de ponerme nerviosa!-Cerrando el libro de ochocientas páginas que le había dejado la tía elroy por leer y para sufrir aun mas era sobre historia, realmente era demasiado mala para recordar esas cosas.- _"Para ser mas eficientes"_-Fingió su voz. Pero en realidad Candy no tenía total interés en la historia y con un libro tan grande ¡Cualquiera dormiría en 5 minutos! y con la poca capacidad que tenia de grabarse las cosas por medio de la lectura ¡Era un martirio!

Así que sin el permiso de la tía elroy comenzó a buscar libros que leer. Que juntos formaran más de ochocientas páginas. Cuando uno en especial llamo su atención.

Casi hasta el final de la hilera de libros se encontraba escondido entre todos los demás. Pasta dura casi desgastada, el símbolo de los Andrew grabado en la pasta.

-Puede que tenga sobre el árbol geneático de los Andrew.- Así que lo tomo.

La curiosidad la invadía hasta más no poder.

Al abrirlo una inicial estaba escrita en la primera pagina, una fina letra "A" y comenzó a leer, aunque la fecha era casi invisible debido a la edad de aquel misterioso libro.

_…Hoy vi a una pequeña niña que lloraba de hermosos cabellos…le hable y trate de ponerla contenta le toque con mi gaita y poco a poco fui viendo como su triste rostro se transformo; al hacerla sentir mejor de mi salió decirle instintivamente que era bonita sonriendo_"…

Interrumpió su lectura al recordar quien le había dicho algo parecido, siguió leyendo.

…_aunque es pequeña, mi corazón sintió algo al verla… por un instante quise abrazarla pero la asustaría, era realmente graciosa y olvide preguntarle su nombre… ¿Algún día la volveré a ver? Puede que a lo mejor haya causado algo en mí porque aquella sonrisa y esos ojos esmeraldas aun no los olvido…esta ha sido una tarde maravillosa…  
_  
Se sintió un poco aturdida ¿De quien era el diario? ¿Podría ser de ella quien hablaba?, las horas volaron para Candy algo en ella decía que el dueño no estaba demasiado lejos, había descartado la posibilidad de que fuera de su amado Anthony…antes de que el muriera lo hubiera dejado pero la historia del que fue su amor en algún tiempo no coincidía con la de las hojas del diario. El dueño fue muy minucioso al no poner nombres, podría ser porque alguien curioso como ella se acercara y lo tomara sin su permiso. Prosiguió su lectura entre risas y sonrisas que le causaba ver cada relato llenos de romanticismo y de aventuras y un tanto de humor; llego a la mitad y un día en especial llamo su atención.

_"…Hoy la he vuelto a ver, de la misma manera tan frágil y bella, no pensé volver a verla; ya me había negado a recordar que ella causara algo dentro de mi ¿será amor? No creo, me niego a creerlo. Pero sin duda el volver a verla me ha alegrado un día mas y su sonrisa aun sigue iluminándome. Al fin dijiste tu nombre. Un nombre "dulce" y toda ella es completamente acorde a ese nombre…espero y vuelva a verla, siempre estaré allí…."  
_  
-¿Quién será el dueño de este gran diario que leo?-cuando noto que al seguir leyendo el diario se perdió un tiempo, ya que de una fecha a otra paso a una mas avanzada y de nuevo hablo de aquella chica pero de un modo mas dulce y afectivo.

"_…No puedo creer que después de aquel accidente todo me fue tan claro…volví otra vez, ella tan tierna y delicada cada esfuerzo que ella hacia me hacia sentir amado… ahora ya no la veo como una niña si no como una mujer…me gustaría que se enamorara de mi, como yo me he enamorado de ella aunque me he querido negar a lo que siente este corazón, es demasiado fuerte…"_

A candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta estaba tan metida en la historia de aquel chico que sus sentimientos era casi suyos. Casi llegando al final del diario volvió a notar…

_"Y todo el tiempo que paso con ella es realmente maravilloso, desde platicar hasta conversar en los jardines… ¿Podre decirle algún día lo que siento?  
Este amor no correspondido….puede que me equivoque nunca me he atrevido pero la seguiré observando de lejos porque puede que ese hermoso corazón sea de otra persona, de la misma persona, a la que yo le ayude a recuperarse… esa dolorosa perdida, sentí como si su corazón fuera quebrado en mil pedazos, mi CORAZON porque sin duda ella lo es todo para mi…quisiera abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amo y que si ella me da su amor yo la hare inmensamente feliz ante cualquier adversidad…"  
_  
Por un momento la impotencia embargo a candy sintiendo las ganas de despelucar aquella chica que no correspondía los sentimientos de tan bello escritor. Pero algo la deja perturbada al final de la última página, algo inesperado le sucedió.

_"Y estas son las memorias que he escrito desde mi niñez hasta este día hoy abril de 1918 sigo recordando aquellas memorias pasadas y añoranzas que tuve desde pequeño, el amor que aun le tengo lo tengo aquí en el corazón…tal vez llene otro diario pero ahora con un futuro diferente…hasta entonces  
_

_William Albert Andrew" _

Dejo caer el diario ante tal declaración. Ahora todo coincidía. Ese día en la cascada, la separación, el día en que vio al príncipe de la colina y este se convirtió en su amor platónico. Ahora sabia de quien hablaba, aquel diario. Ella. Ella era la que no correspondía el amor de Albert. Tuve que tomarse de algo, las piernas no le respondían; tantas cosas al mismo tiempo en su cabeza y su corazón latía rápido, no podía negar que aun estaba enamorada de aquel príncipe de la colina que vio en su niñez y Albert había sido el hombre que había estado con ella incondicionalmente.

Oyó unos pasos hacia la biblioteca y todo su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió. Cuando ante ella aparece la imagen de aquel chico rubio que tanto la amaba. Guardo el diario bajo su vestido.

-¡Hola Candy! ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!- Dijo  
sarcásticamente para ver la reacción de la chica. Era raro que ella fuera por iniciativa propia.

-Hola Albert…- quedamente y con la mirada perdida. Albert noto tal frio saludo.

-¿Candy? ¿Estas bien, pequeña?- Tocando su frente.- No tienes fiebre. -Sentándose junto a ella. Candy se incomodo un poco y busco una excusa para salir de la habitación, muchos sentimientos encontrados tenía.

-Iré al baño…-Levantándose bruscamente y saliendo de la habitación a paso veloz. Cuando olvidándose del diario este callo. Candy no se dio cuenta.

Albert vio el cuaderno en el suelo, por un momento no lo reconoció y cuando estuvo entre sus manos sintió que su corazón se dio un vuelco, recordó todos sus sentimientos en aquel diario. Candy lo había leído. Salió a toda prisa por ella.

-¡Candy!- Grito. Se sintió impotente había asustado a la rubia.- _No Candy no te alejes de mi…-_pensó.  
Candy apresuro el paso cuando sintió que alguien la tomo por detrás.

-Candy no te alejes de mi…se lo que leíste en aquel diario…si quieres todo lo que escrito no es cierto…si quieres entierro todos esos sentimientos que hay dentro de mi pero no te alejes de mi…desde que vives en este lugar la alegría ha vuelto a mi vida, lo monótono y aburrido ha desaparecido.-tenia miedo a realmente perderla, perder la compañía de la mujer que él amaba, no le importaba que no fuera suya pero el tenerla tan solo unos pocos días junto a él, lo hacia vivir de nuevo. Haciéndolo olvidarse de las preocupaciones que le daba el mundo.

Ella sintió temblar ante tal confesión.- ¿Albert? ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?

-Por miedo a perderte…- La soltó y bajo la mirada.  
Un silencio los abrazo por un momento. Candy suspiro y viendo a Albert totalmente avergonzado por todo lo que había leído en aquel diario.

-¿Albert? Solo mírame a los ojos…-dijo nerviosamente, Albert obedeció inmediatamente y al instante se perdió en aquellas dos esmeraldas.- dime lo que sientes por mi…no lo entierres, no lo escondas, no borres lo que hay en ese diario, si no... Yo sufriré.

El rubio sintió su corazón salir ante tal confesión, por lo que tomo aire y a sus ojos dijo.- Te Amo Candy, Te amo desde aquella vez que te vi en la colina de Ponny, Te amo desde que perdí la memoria, te amo por todos esos detalles que me hacen temblar, Te amo de mil maneras que no puedo explicar, Te amo porque haces mi vida sea feliz…solamente a ti Te amo.- Termino de decir, realmente el expresar sus sentimientos le había quitado un gran peso de encima que no pudo explicar. Pero ahora dependería de la rubia y espero tranquilo y al mismo tiempo con nerviosismo la respuesta.

Candy sintió que su corazón también saldría. Al fin en ese momento comprendió porque había permanecido tanto tiempo allí, porque cuando una chica se le acercaba ella sentía celos, porque cuando estaba con el, el tiempo era eterno y disfrutaba de cada minuto de su compañía. Suavemente lo tomo de su barbilla y poco a poco lo fue acercando a sus labios hasta llegar al final del camino que serian los labios de el. Un beso se estaba comenzando, los dos sintieron temblar y poco a poco se fueron conociendo por aquella pequeña pero gran muestra de amor, fue tan tierno y pasional al mismo tiempo. Allí le confeso todo lo que él había soñado. Era un beso anhelado. Tan cargado de sentimientos y emociones que se mezclaban en una sola. Su amor sin duda le era correspondido. Lentamente se separaron y ella viéndolo a los ojos con una ternura infinita dijo al fin…

-Te amo Albert.

El solo pudo mas que sonreír y lentamente la fue acercando hacia sus labios para unirse de nuevo. Delicada, sutil y amorosamente. Eso sin duda era amor. Verdadero amor.

_"Y Gracias a una lectura inesperada sin previo aviso su corazón pudo ponerse en claro& al fin entendió que no necesitaba mas felicidad que la que estaba viviendo…"_

Fin

Notas de la Autora: Espero y esto les haya gustado fue un aporte que hice en la GF 2012 para mi fue un placer escribirle al wero precioso espero que haya sido de su agrado y me dejen un review de que les pareció! No saben cuanto aprecio que lean esta pequeña locura! GRACIAS!


End file.
